1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo positioning device that allows rapid pulling of the cargo strap and that may reliably retain the cargo strap in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional cargo positioning device for tightening the cargo strap. The cargo positioning device includes a hexagonal member 91 secured to an end of a spindle 90 and includes a holed tube 92 secured to the other end of the spindle 90. The user must use either a hexagonal wrench for driving the hexagonal member 91 and the spindle 90 or a handle extended through aligned holes 93 in the tube 92 for driving the spindle 90. This is inconvenient to the user. FIG. 2 of the drawings illustrates application of the cargo positioning device attached to an underside of a deck of a cargo truck. The space for operating the cargo positioning device is relatively small such that it takes considerable time to tighten the cargo strap. It is also inconvenient for the user to attach the hexagonal wrench or handle to the cargo positioning device. In addition, the cargo positioning device occupies considerable space, as it must be sized to bear large torque required during operation of the hexagonal wrench or handle. The overall cost is relatively high, as there are almost twenty (20) cargo positioning devices for a cargo truck.
The present invention is intended to provide a cargo positioning device that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.